


like a mirror years ago

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Mommy Issues, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, kind of?, there's some fluff but this is about akechi's terrible childhood tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: How Akechi Goro survive and how he ended up in a somewhat familiar place he had almost forgotten.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	like a mirror years ago

**Author's Note:**

> SO THE UNUSED EVENT? I'M -  
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> The title is bad, but my titles are bad even when I think about them so shh. 
> 
> The narrative kinda jumps around time-wise and it's a mess, but I kinda like it that way? I'm sure with more edits it would be more comprehensible, but since it is Akechi's POV and his mind is a mess it kinda fits I think.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed a few glaring mistakes
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! English isn't my native (also wrote this in like an hour and posted on mobile while hangover) so tell me if you spot any ^^

Akechi was resting his head on the cool glass of the bus' window, desperately trying to keep awake as he watched the sun rise over the countryside. He had barely managed to escape the engine room _but_ \- he drew a sharp breath, trying not to make much noise.

He had to cauterize the bullet wound - _thank fuck metaverse bullets didn't appear in reality, just the gaping hole in his stomach-_ with his laser sword to stop the bleeding. He bit his lip, trying to stop the pained moan as the bus drove over a hole in the road, shaking his body, thankful that it was mostly empty.

It was all a blur really - _how he barely managed to press the nav and exit before the shadows ripped him to shreds, his cognitive version's...corpse? staring at him with glassy eyes, dissolving into dark ooze, appearing in the DIET building's basement, how he had fought to stay awake, pressing the wound with his jacket -resisting the urge to stick his hands in the wound until he pulled out his own entrails and choke on his blood, because that would be a deserving ending for someone like him, dying like an animal, no a monster, slowly and alone on a basement, not being found until his corpse became rotten and moldy- until it was safe enough to enter again the metaverse again so he could use his sword to painfully -so, so painfully, he almost passed out during it, desperately pulling up the fabric of his costume to bite it to muffle any sounds, any sobs, trying not to scream too loudly into it, his hands shaking and unstable, taking deep, shaky breaths as he tried to see through his tears and the darkness in the edge of his vision- burn the skin to stop the bleeding, how he crawled to a safe room and let himself pass out for a few hours before teleporting to the entrance of the palace and leaving. How he had barely managed to catch the last train -someone had forgotten a hoodie in a bench and he pulled it over his school uniform to hide the blood and to stop the shivering from soul-crushing cold that came with the blood loss- and make it to his apartment. The next few days, he remembered in bits and pieces, waking up and passing out, disinfecting and bandaging the wound, stumbling -or crawling- between the small kitchen area and his bathroom, staring aimlessly at the small TV he kept open just to have some noise because he couldn't take the silence, like a grave, of his apartment.  
_

The broadcast of Shido's calling card somewhat snapped him out of it. _It was flashy and over the top and so, so fitting for them._

_They were going to make it. He had no doubts about it._

He thought he should feel something. Excitement? Joy? Anger maybe? But he just felt.... _Empty_. So, so empty. Why was he even trying to keep himself alive? _For what? Seeing Shido fall? Then what?_

_How pointless._

He slowly got up.

Took a knife from the kitchen.

Filled the bathtub and watched the steam fog up the mirror - _it was cracked...Had he punched it at some point and was too out of it to remember? Probably. There was a strange bruising in his knuckles now that he thought about it._

Slowly got in, wincing at the way the fabric of his shirt clung to his barely healed wound.

Rolled up his sleeves.

_He briefly thought about writing a note or something. But he guessed it was going to be pretty self-explanatory - especially after Shido's confession, everyone would know about -_

He took a deep breath, pressing slightly the edge of the knife against his wrist, hissing at the sting. The sight, the smell, the feeling of blood - it made his vision spin so he closed his eyes, leaning back, trying not to drop the knife as his hands shook.

It _was fitting, somehow, to go like **she** did. _

_Alone, in an overflowing bathtub because of that fucking piece of shit._

_Alone? No -_

_She wasn't alone...She-_

* * *

Akechi was sitting at a bench near the bathhouse, bouncing nervously in place. It had been _hours_ since she said she would come and get him _-he checked again and again in the clock outside the building next to the bathhouse-_ but she hadn't shown up yet. At least it was summer, so at least he wasn't cold and it wasn't _that_ dark yet-

_But it was getting late._

Akechi took out the key from his shorts' pocket, biting the inside of his cheek. _She said not to come home until she came to get him, but he had a key and -_ _She may get angry._ Akechi didn't like it when his mom was angry. She was getting angry a lot more often lately. But she also got sad more often. _What if she was sad and crying again?_

Akechi clenched the key in his hand, jumping down from the bench. _She always said that he was the only thing that could cheer her up when she was like this and he would hug her or tiptoe to reach the microwave and bring her food and they would eat together there on the floor or on the bed - even if she didn't allow eating on the bed normally-, her sniffling softly as he tried to take her mind off whatever was making her sad - she never really told him exactly why and got angry when he asked her a lot about it but_ _._. _. He would take the chance of being hurt instead if it meant she wouldn't be crying alone._

* * *

"Mom?" He called out hesitantly as he entered the small apartment, carefully taking off his shoes. "Y-You didn't show up, so I came home alone instead..."

No answer, but there was a light in the bathroom.

" _Mommy?"_ he called again, knocking on the door. _What if she left? What if she left him all alone? Was it because he did something bad? He should have just stayed put-_ He took a deep breath and opened the door.

His mom was leaning against the sink, wearing a flowery summer dress, clinging to her body drenched with water. She pulled her long brown hair, hanging wet over her face to the side and weakly smiled at him, eyes red.

"Hi, honey," she mumbled, voice hoarse. Akechi let out a relieved breath and went to hug her, just reaching her waist. _She wasn't mad._ She ruffled his hair a little. "Welcome home. Sorry I didn't come to get you _I-_ " her voice broke and Akechi just shook his head, hugging her tighter.

"Nuh-uh, don't worry 'bout it mom." He felt her push him away lightly and he noticed a bandage wrapped around her arm."D-Did you get hurt? _I'm sorry, you are hurt you shouldn't have to worry about me-"_

"No, no, it's-" her voice broke again and she took a shaky breath. " _It's not your fault Goro,_ it...It was an accident, okay?" she smiled at him and he took the chance to hug her tightly again. She let out a small chuckle. "You'll get wet." she pulled him back again, taking his hand to lead him out of the bathroom.

"I don't care!" he giggled. " _But why did you get in the bath with your clothes on?"_ she squeezed his hand, closing the door before he had a chance to notice the bloody knife thrown on the floor.

" _It's... a grown-up thing."_ she patted his head. " _I'll tell you when you're older, okay?"_ Goro pouted at that a little, making her let out a small laugh. "How about you turn on the TV? It's Sunday so there's that hero show you like on today, right?" 

Akechi quickly forgot about the whole thing, smiling brightly and practically bouncing in place as he talked about the newest episodes of Featherman, not noticing how his mom's lips were pressed into a thin line and trembling as she changed into dry clothes or how she chewed them until they were bloody as she sat beside him, not really watching the episode he was so excited about. 

* * *

"How about we go on a trip?" She asked him a few days later. Akechi looked up at her cautiously, but couldn't contain a small excited grin creeping on his face.

"... _A trip?_ " he asked hesitantly, fidgeting in place.

"Yes." she hummed. "Summer holidays are coming up and we have never gone on one together, right?" she smiled. Akechi nodded, looking a bit to the side, mumbling something incomprehensible. She let out a small huff. _"Goro,_ you have to speak clearly, you can't mumble like-"

" _S-Sorry mom I -_ " She didn't miss the way he quickly looked at her again, biting his cheek, carefully watching her movements as if ready to jump back. She swallowed the tightness in her throat.

"D-Don't you want to go with me?" She felt her voice break a little and she took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. Akechi quickly shook his head no.

" _It's not that!_ " He replied. "It's just -" he looked away again. " _I know I'm a burden already, you don't have to do this, I'm sorry -"_

She quickly pulled him into a hug before he could finish, crying, mumbling apologies and stroking his hair and he started crying too, clutching her shirt, and she kept holding him until they both couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Akechi stayed behind his mom when they arrived at the facility. He was excited on the bus there - _he'd never been out of Tokyo before -_ his face stuck to the window, but now he was getting shy with all these people around. _He didn't like it there._ Sure, _everyone_ was nice, but no one was nice to him normally and they went somewhere with his mom and kept asking him weird questions.

He didn't remember when exactly was when he warmed up to it. But it probably was around the first week - 

Akechi was fidgeting in the common room, looking at the TV cautiously. It was turned off and there wasn't anyone else around but what if he wasn't allowed to turn it on? And mom always watched Featherman with him but he couldn't find her anywhere and... _Everyone was nice so far but what if-_

"Oh hello! “ A woman's voice made him jump back. She smiled at him, pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear."Sorry - did I scare you?" Akechi shook his head no. "Are you looking for your mom?" he shook his head yes this time. "Hmm, she's... _Busy_ right now. Do you need help with anything?"

"No..." he looked away from a second. "Um, do you know when she'll be back?"

"It'll probably take a while..." she didn't miss the way he completely deflated at that. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"N-No... It's not... _It's not important anyway, I'm sorry for bothering_ -"

"You can tell me - Doesn't matter how small it is." Akechi kind of hesitated for a second.

"I always watch Featherman with mom but it's fine since she's not here, it's not -"

"Oh! Do you want me to turn the TV on for you?" he shook his head.

"No I know how to do that it's - It's just... It's _special_ because we watch it together... Sometimes I don't really see her that much all week but she always makes time on Sundays..." 

"I see..." she hummed. "Do you want to record the episode so you can watch it together later?" Akechi's eyes lit up.

"Y-You can really do that?!“

“Of course! Do you want to tell me about your favorite ranger until she comes back?" He looked at her, barely containing his excitement.

" _You - you don't have to_ -" he started mumbling but she cut him off, waving her hand with a small giggle.

"Don't worry about it! I actually like the show too! My little cousin got me into it. Is your favorite Red Hawk? He's the main hero, right?"

"Red Hawk is cool! But my fave is Blue Swan, the tactician! Even if they aren't the strongest in the team, they're really smart and their plans always work out and save the day! I wanna be smart and cool like that someday too!“

A few days later she brought him a small key chain with Blue Swan's mask on it she found in town and Akechi had been so excited he almost cried. 

* * *

Akechi woke up a few hours after passing out in the bath, the water now freezing cold. The cut wasn't deep or long enough to actually die, but it left the bathwater red. The knife had fallen somewhere on the floor and he almost stepped on it as he got it.

He let out a hollow laugh.

How stupid would it be, dying from slipping in the bath, because he couldn't even kill himself?

He quickly cleaned and bandaged the cut, dried himself off and put on clean clothes. The conspiracy would start looking for him soon, if they hadn't already, especially after the calling card.

 _He refused to die -or worse, who knew what they had planned for him now that he had failed-_ _in their hands._

He quickly downed two painkillers, threw the rest of the contents of the - _now mostly empty-_ med kit he kept, some clothes, any cash he had in his apartment and his phone charger in a backpack. Wore an obnoxious red hoodie he couldn't bring himself to get rid of, the hood drawn over his head, a face mask and a pair of glasses he technically needed only for reading.

_No way he was getting recognized like that._

He knew his bank account would get frozen after Shido revealed their connection so he stopped and withdrew as much cash as he could before leaving the card in the subway. It wouldn't take long for someone to find it and since it didn't really need a pin for withdrawals or purchases under 6000 yen, whoever decided to pick it up and use it would cover his tracks quite well for a while.

He took the train, getting off to a random stop and promptly collapsing to the nearest motel.

The next few weeks were a blur - he sometimes slipped into the metaverse, when he felt he was being followed, but otherwise, he floated from one shitty motel to another, trying not to get an infection, hours, days, blurring in a haze of painkillers and cheap alcohol.

He almost tried killing himself again when he saw Shido's confession, downing the last of the painkillers left with a beer, but it just made him throw up whatever was in his stomach and pass out for a few hours.

After that, everything felt...Numb.

Dull.

He couldn't bring himself to care about anything. Shido, the phantom thieves, living dying.

_Whatever._

He could only stare at the ceiling, barely swallow some take out once a day and change the loose bandage over his burnt skin, savoring the sting of the disinfectant.

His cash would start to run out soon, so he just went back to his apartment, planning to do _something_ but - he just slumped on his bed, ignoring the smell of rot and the layer of dust over everything. He plugged his phone in the charger - _sim card thrown away ages ago, so he wouldn't be tempted to make any stupid calls or send any messages to a certain group-_ and tapped on the screen, staring at the date. _It had been a little less than a month already, huh?_

* * *

On Christmas Eve in Maruki's reality, when Akechi Goro woke up in his apartment, he got his shit together, ignoring half-conscious memories of waking up in hotel rooms and running away, disinfecting wounds and downing painkillers with cheap alcohol, too fuzzy to make sense _because they didn't exist anymore_ and practically run to Shibuya. The battle was over, but he overheard Sae's offer to Akira, jumping in without thinking and offering himself up instead.

On Christmas Eve in the real world, when Akechi Goro woke up in his apartment, he felt too light-headed to actually move, especially when the world around him twisted and melted like he was in the metaverse and promptly went back to sleep, ignoring the muffled voices of Robin Hood and Loki, waking up a few hours later with a throbbing head and panic rising to his chest.

The voices of Loki and Robin were a familiar, almost constant hum at the back of his mind for almost three years. Not actual noise - _they didn't speak to him, not with words at least, but he could tell what they meant, feel them in a way-_ And now there was... _Nothing_ there.

They were gone. _Gone, gone just like that and for the first time in a long while, the only noise in Akechi's head was his own voice._

It felt... _lonely._

_So, so, so soul-crushingly lonely._

He got up, walked to the bathroom.

_This time he'd go through with it-_

The knife from the day Shido's calling card was aired was still thrown on the floor, blood dried and stuck on it. He picked it up and put it under the faucet, absent-mindedly rubbing the dried blood.

_He couldn't help but look himself in the cracked mirror._

It didn't feel like he was looking at _his_ reflection. He dropped the knife in the sink, taking deep breaths.

Every time he looked in the mirror after his mother's death, all he saw her face reflected instead of his. The first month was so bad he didn't even look. It scared him too much.

He lifted his hand to his hair. Soft brown locks just like hers. Pale skin, long neck and soft delicate features. Big reddish-brown eyes staring pathetically. He still looked like her but - 

He pressed his forehead against the cracked mirror, feeling the cold surface, a sharp edge digging in his skin. 

"I spent so much time obsessed with avenging you _but I don't even know you,_ " he mumbled. "And in the end, I couldn't even do that. _I really am worthless._ " he chuckled "You were 19 when you-when _that piece of shit_ left you... That's almost the same age as me. Did you want to go to university? What were your favorite foods? Did you have friends? Did you like reading too? I don't -" he took a shaky breath, tears forming in his eyes "I don't remember if you ever told me. It's been so long I - I do-don't remember if you ever told me -" he bit his lips. " _Why did you even choose to -_ " he stopped, took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm starting to forget th-things about you. Were you a good cook? I remember - remember you cooking sometimes, on good days but I can't remember the taste. I can remember you singing wh-when I was little but I can't remember your voice. I - I can't remember mo-most of our time together before you - before you got - before you became - "he took a sharp breath." May-maybe you always were.. Like - like _that_... but I can't remember. How - _How can't I remember?_ I remember going once - once a week to buy cheap alcohol, off-brand cigarettes and your - your favorite candy. It was, it was yellow and pink, I - I think and I - I thought it was too sweet, when we sha-shared it but I can't remember the name... M-mom- will I... Will I forget you completely? _I don't - I don't wanna forget. It hu-hurts so much, so much worse than anything else but I -_ " he sobbed, pulling back, digging his nails to his arms.

His reflection was the only thing in the mirror.

Like _her_ , but not quite. His features were sharper, more masculine. She had rounder eyes. She had a mole on her cheek. She-

_His hair was getting long._

He grabbed the knife once again, holding a lock between his fingers.

_Soft, brown locks just like hers._

She always cut his hair. She had him grow it out when he was around... 5? 6? He couldn't remember exactly, but it probably was because she was too tired of cutting it every month. _But_ she said he looked cute. 

It was just a little under his chin, just reaching his shoulders when she died so he kept it that way. It had taken a while to be able to cut it on his own and not look like a disaster but- not like orphanages or foster homes usually cared about stuff like that anyway. _Especially for someone like him._

It was cute according to other people too.

But better for being grabbed and thrown on the floor. Better grip when he was getting hit. A more painful way to drag him around.  
  
Cute and presentable, framing his face perfectly for TV, carefully cut and styled to look pretentiously disheveled.

Using it as a lever to fuck his face. Make him scream and flinch and arch his back and cry and _stay in place while-_  
  
But he still _couldn_ ' _t_ bring himself to cut it.   
  
Because of _her_.   
_All because of her, her, her, **everything** in his life so far was about **her**. About her ghost, still hanging over him.  
_  
Akechi felt his hand wrapped around the handle shaking, knuckles white from how intensely he was gripping.

He pulled his hair back with his other hand as if to pull it a ponytail, raised the knife and -

It gave more resistance than he thought it would.

He stared back at his reflection, panting when he was done, dropping the knife on the floor, examining the uneven short edges of his hair, his eyes red and puffy, dark circles so prominent and skin so pale and clammy he looked like _a corpse._

 _"I spent so much time over this...childish revenge and-_ You just wanted me to be happy. You wouldn't want any of this. I-" he sighed. " _I don't know if I can be happy. I think that part of me died with you."_ he let out a hollow laugh. "Well, not quite - I -" he looked to the side. " _I think I made some friends._ It was... _Nice while it lasted. But I can't - I can't - it's my fault they -"_ he closed his eyes. "I never planned to live after... _This_ was over. I want - I wanted to join you or-or something. I felt like...Like you didn't take me with you so I could..." he let out another laugh. " _Fucking childish, right?_ " he took another deep breath and looked at the knife and the hair littering the tiles. " _I think now I want to- I want to live."_

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find _that_ place. He remembered enough for some internet searches to come up with the exact location. 

He didn't let himself think about it - he just threw some clothes in a backpack, the rest of his cash and bought a train ticket for the last train _-barely making it in time-_ to the small town it was near. Then sleeping in the train station until the buses started to run, hoping he wouldn't sleep through his alarm because he knew he couldn't actually make it if he walked all the way there.

He had just managed to make it inside, slumping on the reception desk, mumbling something about needing help before collapsing once again.

* * *

He somehow convinced them he didn't need an actual hospital - which _wasn't_ technically really a lie, his wound _had_ healed over - though it had left nasty scaring - and since he hadn't died of internal bleeding yet there probably wasn't any serious damage on his insides.  
 _Probably_ , but probably was good enough to play it down.

  
But he had to do a blood test. He freaked out during it and almost stabbed the doctor after taking the needle. _According to them anyway - he didn't remember it._ It was normal, they said, apparently a common effect of the antipsychotic they gave him to calm him down. 

He still didn't like it. 

It was _weird_. _So weird_. Everyone was nice as he remembered - one of the doctors there even remembered him and his mom from when they came all those years ago, even if she was only working part-time there then. 

She was the one who gave him the blue swan key chain. She was so happy to see it on his keys thrown on the bedside table on the small room he was put in, thinking he still kept it, he didn't have the heart to tell her he had actually lost it shuffling from place to place years ago and bought a replacement when he got his apartment two years ago. 

He spent a lot of time talking with her. 

There was so much he didn't know about his mom. She was the reason his mom knew about that place - she was her neighbor back in her hometown, some years older than her and she kept in touch with her even after going to university. Her parents - his _grandparents_ he guessed, though it was _weird_ thinking of them like that somehow, since he never met them and they never cared about him or her, not bothering to contact not even close to their deaths a few years ago - were strict and traditional and hated the idea of her going to Tokyo to study. When she got pregnant, unmarried they cut her off completely. She had stayed for a while with her but eventually, they parted ways as she was finishing school and started her residency and his mother found her own place. They occasionally talked on the phone but she never knew how badly she was coping until she had called her crying, asking for help. 

She was a _horrible_ cook like him apparently - she couldn't help but burst into laughter as he told him of all the disasters she'd made attempting to cook. How she'd make disaster after disaster, how she laughed as she tried random ingredients that never worked out together, how she kept confusing cups and glasses, tablespoons and teaspoons. How one time she almost burnt their place down, because she insisted it made no difference if she turned up the temperature in the oven as hot as it could go to cook the food quicker. Akechi blushed in embarrassment as she told him he was amazed by the food here as a kid because it wasn't black or tasted bitter.

She wanted to be a singer, but she wasn't too committed to that dream - she wanted to study and try things out and leave her stuffy hometown and her parents.

He knew the rest, more or less. Fell head over heels for _that man._ Too blind to see his lies, hanging on to a false hope that he would come back for her, _for them,_ even after he threw her away without a second thought.

* * *

Akechi was staring at the TV not really paying attention to the new Featherman episode. He hadn't watched it in so long it felt weird, especially seeing it in a place like this. Weirdly nostalgic too. 

"Ohh it's Featherman!“ the doctor hummed as she passed, stopping when she saw him." You're still watching that?" Akechi shrugged.

"Not really - it's just... Kinda nostalgic I guess."

"Oh, yeah I remember you two watching it together... "she giggled." Your mom _hated_ that show so much. " Akechi's eyes widened and he crooked his head to the side.

" No she didn't - She always wanted to watch it with me and played with me with that.. That knock off ray gun she bought me. " She just smiled at him.

"She didn't love that silly show Goro. _She loved you."_

Akechi would have liked to answer something witty to that but he just felt his eyes water and next thing he knew he was chocking down sobs, as she patted his back.

* * *

"Look - don't think about the money - we're a non-profit, we don't -"   
"You can't expect me to just stay like that! I showed up out of the blue and you took me in without question even if I -" he looked away, clenching his fists. "I need - _I need_ to repay you for taking care of my mother as well all those years ago." he took a deep breath. "I - I don't have much cash left and even if my account isn't frozen it's... dirty money so I'll - I'll get a part-time in town-" 

"Stop it right there." The supervisor of the facility put his hand on his shoulder. "You're just like your mother. She-" he let out a breath. " _You won't back away on this right?_ " Akechi just shook his head no. "Alright. You'll help with cleaning and maintenance but -" he pressed his hand on his shoulder gently. "- _no heavy lifting._ I'm still not entirely convinced your little injury is sufficiently healed." 

* * *

It was... _weirdly cathartic,_ doing chores. It wasn't like he didn't know how to do housework - _there were foster homes made him clean until his fingers bled, hit him until he threw up and then made him clean up his vomit, so he had to learn to do them fast and efficiently no matter what, because even the slightest imperfection was used as an excuse to punish him_ \- but he was usually too tired, too unmotivated to do it in his apartment, _until it became too much and he spent a whole day obsessively scrubbing down every_ _thing._

Now it was - just something to do. Repeat the familiar motions. Talk to the other people there while he swept the entrance, watching the wind blowing through the leaves - everyone was so nice to him, to the _real_ him, _to the snarky, aloof, overly competitive piece of tra_ \- He clicked his tongue. He had promised to try not to talk about himself like that.

It was weird how everything fell into routine. How he was... _Almost_ happy. He didn't think he would ever be, but it was...It was almost like the constant cloud of anger and despair hanging over his head let him enough space to breathe, _to actually see what was in front of him._

He always kept himself busy with one impossible goal after the other - _survival, revenge. And now he was left with just._

_Himself._

_Not fighting just to live. No ghosts suffocating him. No conspiracies or revenge schemes no -_

* * *

Akechi Goro woke up on February third, memories of a fake reality, a utopia-like prison hitting him like a train. He went through his stuff, pulling out a single glove that was missing its pair.

 _He couldn't let himself own a dept to that hopeless idiot_. 

**Author's Note:**

> The haircutting part is actually from another (non-fanfic) thing I'm writing but it fit Akechi so well here I just edited it to his character and slammed it in here absnsjdkdjbj.
> 
> I was always on team "Akechi's mom fucked him up without wanting to and felt extremely guilty about it" so I tried to do that here hahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
